Les MétaGundam Boys
by Fuu-san
Summary: Yes ! Enfin le chapitre 1 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Nouvelle mise en page ! Bonne année à tous !
1. Prologue

Les Méta-Gundam Boys  
  
Base : Gundam Wing, quelque part.  
  
Kaze : Oui, de très très loin.  
  
Auteuse : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze  
  
Fuu : ??  
  
Kaze : Quoi ?  
  
Fuu : Ben tu dis rien, quand je te mets avec moi dans l'auteuse.  
  
Kaze : Non, j'admets bien participer à cette fic.  
  
Genre : Yaoi bien sûr ! Action (peut-être), UA et OOC je suppose...  
  
Couple : Vous croyez qu'il y en a à ce stade de l'histoire ? Ben non.  
  
Disclaimer : Les bishous ont accepté de rester chez moi quelques temps alors je les emprunte même si rien ne m'appartient, ni Gundam Wing, ni ses persos à savoir Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et les autres... ni l'idée des méta-humains de Static Choc.  
  
Kaze : Et on s'en fiche complètement.  
  
Fuu : Waw, Autre Moi, tu me ressembles de plus en plus.  
  
Kaze : Aibou !!  
  
- Paroles  
  
- "Pensées"  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
Prologue  
  
Dakota, ville de l'Est des Etats-Unis.  
  
Une silhouette toute habillée de noir, aux longs cheveux châtains retenus dans une natte, se promenait à vélo le long des docks, le soir était déjà tombé.  
  
- "Ah, j'aime venir ici, c'est calme et tranquille, pas terrible comme paysage mais j'apprécie quand même de pouvoir venir ici seul."  
  
Une activité attira son attention dans une zone interdite. Jetant un coup d'?il prudent après avoir laissé son vélo, l'inconnu se rendit compte qu'une bataille de gang battait son plein. Et que ces abrutis avaient choisis de se battre à proximité de fûts où le panneau "toxique" étaient clairement visible.  
  
- "C'est pas bon ça, si jamais il y a des fuites ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça pourrait très mal finir."  
  
Alors qu'il pensait qu'il était prudent de se retirer la police héliportée arriva sur les lieux et somma tout le monde de rester là où ils étaient.  
  
- "Comme s'ils allaient rester gentiment là, à attendre que vous veniez leur passer les bracelets. Ils sont graves les flics."  
  
Evidemment une pagaille indescriptible s'ensuivit, tous les participants à cette guerre cherchant à s'enfuir chacun de leur côté, et bientôt une explosion se fit entendre. Un gaz se répandit bientôt partout aux alentours prenant les délinquants et notre promeneur par surprise, qui respira aussi ce gaz, qui lui brûla aussitôt les poumons. Celui-ci s'enfuit en tirant le vélo derrière lui, ne pouvant plus monter dessus à cause de ses poumons agressés. Il réussit finalement à reprendre sa respiration et prit rapidement le chemin de sa maison. Il rangea rapidement le vélo à l'extérieur puis rentra furtivement à la maison, ne voulant pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait sûrement. Comme il s'y attendait, une silhouette, elle aussi habillée de noir et possédant aussi une longue natte châtain l'attendait dans la cuisine. Notre inconnu sentit soudain un vertige le prendre et il se sentit tomber, aussitôt la deuxième silhouette le rattrapa.  
  
- Grand frère ! murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Un vertige, ce n'est rien. Mais il y a un accident aux docks, un gaz étrange. Je suis sûr d'en avoir plein mes vêtements. Il était sûrement toxique.  
  
- Très bien grand frère. Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une solution, je vais les mettre dans un sac étanche et on s'en débarrassera dès que possible.  
  
- Bonne idée.  
  
Aussitôt la deuxième silhouette laissa l'autre dans la cuisine et alla dans une chambre récupérer d'autres vêtements propres. Elle retourna dans la cuisine rejoindre la première et les lui donna, puis elle sortit un sac poubelle où ils mirent les vêtements dedans et fermèrent soigneusement le sac ensuite.  
  
- Demain, nous nous occuperons de faire disparaître ça.  
  
- On les brûle ?  
  
- Je pense que c'est le plus sûr.  
  
- Pas de problème, il y a des tas de coins désaffectés qui seront parfaits pour ça grand frère.  
  
- Heureusement on ne pourrait pas faire ça ici, devant Maman.  
  
- Ben non, sinon il faudrait la mettre au courant de tes sorties nocturnes et...  
  
- Ca n'est pas envisageable.  
  
- Exactement.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.  
  
- Je ne l'imagine pas... Tu n'as pas à y penser, grand frère, c'est normal.  
  
La première silhouette serra la deuxième contre elle.  
  
- Je t'adore.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
L'auteuse et les persos...  
  
Duo : Mais c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi y'a deux persos avec une natte ? Et puis depuis quand j'ai un frère ou une s?ur ?  
  
Fuu : Tu verras dans le chapitre suivant.  
  
4 G-boys : Et nous, on est où là-dedans ?  
  
Fuu : Vous croyez que je pouvais parler de vous dans le prologue ?  
  
Kaze : L'histoire commence vraiment dans le chapitre suivant, avant que vous apparaissiez, il faut que l'action se mette en place.  
  
Duo : Je veux savoir ! Ouin ! Hee-chan aide-moi !  
  
Heero : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le baka, c'est quoi tous ces mystères ?  
  
Fuu : Pour le savoir, il faudra quelques petites reviews.  
  
Heero : Omae o korosu ! *sort son flingue*  
  
4 G-boys restants : Non !  
  
Quatre : Si tu fais ça, on ne saura rien.  
  
Duo : Et pire que ça, on apparaîtra pas !  
  
Wufei : Mais toi, Maxwell, tu apparais déjà, tu es sûrement un de ses deux persos à la natte.  
  
Duo : Jaloux, Wuffy ?  
  
Wufei : Maxwell !!!  
  
Et s'ensuit une course poursuite entre Shinigami et Justice-boy dans la chambre d'assez modeste taille de l'auteuse.  
  
Heero : Bon, je vais lui en mettre des reviews moi.  
  
Fuu : Pas question ! Je veux des avis extérieurs.  
  
Heero : Omae...  
  
4 autres : Non !!  
  
Heero : D'abord tu avais dit que tu n'écrirais plus.  
  
Fuu : J'avais dit ça, je m'en souviens pas. J'ai très mauvaise mémoire, Hee- chan...  
  
3 G-boys emportent le japonais qui risque de tuer l'auteuse dans d'atroces souffrances, tandis que Quatre prépare le thé.  
  
Quatre : Tu veux une tasse, Fuu-chan ?  
  
Fuu : Avec plaisir, Q-chan.  
  
Kaze : Dis donc tu essaierais pas de l'amadouer pour savoir si tu vas savoir si tu vas être avec Tro-man ?  
  
Quatre : Mais non, pour une fois j'ai confiance, je connais bien vos préférences à toutes les deux.  
  
Fuu : C'est gentil ce que tu dis Quat-chan.  
  
3 G-boys reviennent avec Heero bâillonné et attaché.  
  
Duo : On a raté quelque chose ?  
  
Fuu : Mais non.  
  
Duo : Hum... T'en as pas profité pour t'arranger avec l'auteuse Q-man ?  
  
Quatre *l'innocence incarnée* : Mais non, bien sûr !  
  
Fuu : Ne t'inquiète pas Duo-chan. Tu vas voir, tu auras un très joli couple...  
  
Duo : Ouf ^^...  
  
Fuu : à un certain moment, peut-être après la torture.  
  
Duo : Noooooooooooooon... Pourquoi moi -_- ?  
  
Fuu : Je plaisante, quoique...  
  
Duo : Laissez-lui des reviews, peut-être qu'elle me torturera pas.  
  
Kaze : Et peut-être que si. Alors cette entrée en matière suscite des questions, vous avez des hypothèses...  
  
Fuu : ... faites-nous en part ! 


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Base : Gundam Wing, quelque part.  
  
Kaze : Oui, de très très loin.  
  
Auteuse : Fuu, et son Yami, Kaze  
  
Fuu : ??  
  
Kaze : Quoi ?  
  
Fuu : Ben tu dis rien, quand je te mets avec moi dans l'auteuse.  
  
Kaze : Non, j'admets bien participer à cette fic.  
  
Genre : Yaoi bien sûr ! Action (peut-être), UA, POV et OOC je suppose...  
  
Couple : Je crois pas ou peut-être... ben vous verrez XP  
  
Disclaimer : Les bishous ont accepté de rester chez moi quelques temps alors je les emprunte même si rien ne m'appartient, ni Gundam Wing, ni ses persos à savoir Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et les autres... ni les méta-humains de Static Choc.  
  
Kaze : Et on s'en fiche complètement.  
  
Fuu : Waw, Autre Moi, tu me ressembles de plus en plus.  
  
Kaze : Aibou !!  
  
Fuu : Je précise que Tria est ma propriété exclusive !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews : jason-d : Je suis contente que tu aimes bien, et que mon style d'écriture soit facile à lire. J'essaie de ne pas trop faire de longues phrases avec pleins de virgules...  
  
Pitchoune : Salut ! Contente que tu apprécie le prologue. Un gros 3+4 ? Ca je sais pas... Un peu de suspense quand même... Rien qu'un peu... Merci de tes encouragements !  
  
Lorelei A.F : Heureuse que le prologue te plaise. La suite arrive aussi vite qu'elle peut !  
  
ChtiteElfie : Bien sûr que ça te rappelle un dessin animé, tu n'as pas lu le disclaimer (ce n'est pas grave) Comme tu l'as dit l'idée vient bien de Static Choc, qui est une série que j'aime bien moi aussi. Oh après un 3+4, on me propose un 1x2... Je sais pas peut-être bien, tu verras... ^^  
  
Babel 121 : Elle a l'air sympa ? Tant mieux, je sais que c'est difficile de se faire une idée avec seulement le prologue alors ça me fait plaisir. Et voilà la suite !  
  
Les Méta-Gundam Boys  
Chapitre 01  
  
Chapitre 01 : Une nouvelle vie  
  
Le lendemain, la télévision annonçait la naissance d'êtres étranges, dotés de pouvoirs, baptisés "méta-humains" par les journalistes. Dans le même temps la plupart d'entre eux s'avérèrent être des hors-la-loi mais apparemment l'un d'entre eux décida de se mettre du côté de la loi, celui baptisé "Static".  
  
*POV de ??? (vous verrez bien ^^)*  
  
Il y a quelques temps encore, nous habitions la bonne ville de Dakota, aux Etats-Unis. Après l'accident qui s'est produit aux docks et qui a donné naissance aux méta-humains, Maman ne semblait pas tranquille, si bien qu'elle nous a fait déménager. Hein ? Qui je suis ? Ah, c'est vrai, je me suis pas présentée.  
  
Je m'appelle Tria Maxwell, je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans, assez grande et mince, aux longs cheveux châtains retenus généralement dans une tresse, d'ailleurs puisque je parle de mon physique, je précise que mon frère jumeau, Duo Maxwell, est complètement identique physiquement à moi. Lui aussi a de longs cheveux châtain, retenus dans une natte, il n'a jamais laissé maman les lui couper. Même au niveau caractère, nous sommes pareils, maman dit toujours que nous sommes ses « tornades brunes ». La chose qui nous différencie, ce sont les yeux, ceux de mon frère sont bleus-violet tandis que les miens alternent entre vert-violet et bleu-violet, comme ceux de mon frère. Nous vivons tous les deux avec notre mère, depuis le décès de notre père, survenu il y a cinq ans, lors des émeutes dévastatrices provoquées par des affrontements de gangs de Dakota.  
  
Je disais donc, nous venons de déménager dans une nouvelle ville. En fait, nous avons déménagé un mois après l'accident et que nous ayons appris l'apparition des méta-humains par l'intermédiaire de la télévision ainsi que l'existence de celui qui se fait appeler « Static ». Dans notre nouvelle ville, tout semble calme pour l'instant. A vrai dire, nous sommes arrivés dans la ville de Meteor, qui est très connue pour son mélange des différentes races et cultures qui y vivent sans se faire la guerre. Cependant comme dans toutes les villes, il y a quand même des malfrats. Aujourd'hui, nous allons rentrer dans un nouveau lycée, le Meteor High, se faire une place dans un nouvel établissement en cours d'année n'a rien de très plaisant, mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Ah, c'est déjà l'heure d'y aller, je fais signe à mon frère et nous sortons de la maison.  
  
- Bon courage, mes chéris, crie notre mère du pas de la porte.  
  
- Merci, Maman, répond Duo d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.  
  
Bientôt nous sommes en vue de notre nouvel établissement scolaire, nous ne sommes pas trop inquiets, nous avons déjà visité les lieux. Quant à nous faire des amis, mon grand frère et moi nous y arrivons généralement assez facilement, nous sommes d'un naturel enjoué et attirons généralement la sympathie. Nous nous adressons à un surveillant pour qu'il nous amène à notre classe. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, nous nous arrêtons devant une porte, notre guide y entre pendant que nous attendons. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressort et nous fait signe d'entrer. La prof, du nom de Lady Une, une grande femme à la peau pale et aux cheveux bruns mi-longs lâchés, à l'air plutôt sympathique (1), nous fait signe d'approcher.  
  
- Je vous présente les nouveaux élèves dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Je vous demande de les aider à bien s'intégrer dans notre classe.  
  
Et se tournant vers nous elle ajoute :  
  
- Vous pouvez vous présenter.  
  
- Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, ravi de vous rencontrer.  
  
- Je m'appelle Tria Maxwell, heureuse de faire partie de votre classe.  
  
Je vois tous les élèves de la classe nous dévisager, apparemment ils semblent avoir du mal à croire que nous nous ressemblons autant. Ce genre de réflexions nous a souvent été faites, mais que pouvons-nous y répondre ? Nous sommes semblables, c'est tout. En fait si j'étais juste, je dirai plutôt que nous sommes des copies. En jetant un coup d'?il circulaire à la classe, je remarque que ce qu'on dit sur les mélanges des différentes races dans cette ville est vrai. Rien que notre classe à elle seule représente le monde entier, des européens, des asiatiques, des américains évidemment, des africains.  
  
- Bien, continue Une, vous pouvez aller vous installer à côté de Quatre.  
  
Nous allons donc nous asseoir à côté d'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, d'apparence frêle et fragile, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est qu'une apparence.  
  
- Salut, nous fait notre nouveau voisin, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Mais appelez-moi Quatre.  
  
- Salut, nous répondons en ch?ur.  
  
Nous ne pouvons continuer nos présentations, le cours commence. Néanmoins je réfléchis, ce nom m'est familier, Winner... Ah oui, ça y est ! Une des plus grosses fortunes de notre pays la famille Raberba Winner, elle possède bon nombre de sociétés de technologie de pointe si je me souviens bien. Il a l'air sympa pour un gosse de riche, comme quoi faut pas s'arrêter au nom. A la pause, nous en profitons pour mieux faire la connaissance de Quatre, qui se propose ensuite de nous faire rencontrer deux de ses amis, qui se trouvent aussi dans notre classe. Nous allons dons donc à la rencontre de ces futurs amis potentiels. Les deux amis en questions sont asiatiques, l'un est chinois, à peine plus petit de taille que nous, les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir qui semble insondable; et l'autre, japonais apparemment métissé, de la même taille que nous, les cheveux bruns en désordre et les yeux d'un bleu cobalt glacial. Je suis sûre que le japonais va plaire à mon frère.  
  
- Voilà Wufei Chang et Heero Yuy, nous dit le blond.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment identiques, nous fait le chinois.  
  
- Oui, on nous le dit souvent, je réponds avec un sourire.  
  
Je regarde du côté de mon frère qui n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il est statufié, j'ai un sourire en constatant qu'il bave presque devant le japonais. Je le savais, il est tout à fait son genre. Je le réveille discrètement de sa contemplation d'un léger coup de coude. Mon frère semble revenir dans le monde des vivants et nous entamons gaiement la conversation avec Quatre. Les deux autres ne semblent pas vraiment loquaces, je me demande comment Quatre faisait avant. Finalement je n'y tiens plus.  
  
- Dis-moi, Quat-chan, ces deux-là sont toujours aussi bavards ?  
  
Seul le rire de Quatre et de mon frère me répond, je me joins joyeusement à eux. Puis je croise le regard glacial de Heero, que je soutiens, à sa grande surprise apparemment, même si c'est un tout petit éclat qui traverse ses prunelles.  
  
- Waw ! fait le blond. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un résister au regard-de- la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Heero-Yuy avant aujourd'hui.  
  
- Oh pardon, fais-je faussement triste, je crois que je viens de briser une légende.  
  
Je ne fais que m'attirer un regard encore plus noir que le précédent, mais qui ne me fait étrangement aucun effet.  
  
- C'est vrai que Wufei et Heero ne sont pas très bavards mais quand on les connaît. ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment, termine Quatre en riant.  
  
- On dirait bien que Hee-man et Fei-chou ne seront pas nos partenaires de disputes, fait grand frère.  
  
Il s'attire alors deux regards noirs simultanés, qui ne lui font pas plus d'effet qu'à moi, quand Wufei se lève brusquement.  
  
- Maxwell !!  
  
- Oui ! fait mon frère.  
  
Et grand frère se met à courir poursuivi par un chinois qui tente de l'attraper pour lui faire subir d'atroces souffrances.  
  
- Désolée, on adore donner des surnoms aux gens, pas toujours très drôles.  
  
- Mais si c'est drôle ! me répond le blond en se retenant de rire.  
  
La sonnerie se met à sonner, venant mettre fin à notre pause-connaissance et à la course-poursuite entre mon frère et Wufei. Le reste de la journée se passe aussi calmement que c'est possible avec deux Maxwell dans la place, c'est à dire dans l'agitation la plus totale, même si je suis un peu plus modérée que mon frère. Le japonais n'a pas dégoincé un mot de toute la journée, la seule chose qui semble sortir sa bouche est "Hn". Pas terrible la conversation, d'ailleurs mon frère n'arrête pas de le chambrer, mais cela ne provoque aucune réaction visible chez Heero. Finalement mon frère a décidé de le baptiser "Iceberg-man" en disant qu'il était tellement glacé qu'il devait avoir un lien de parenté avec ces charmants glaçons géants. Et là il y a eu une petite réaction.  
  
- Baka.  
  
- Waw, il a dit un mot, tu as réussi un exploit même si c'est une insulte, je dis à mon frère en cognant légèrement mon poing contre le sien, geste que nous faisons souvent.  
  
Néanmoins Duo a trouvé une cible de choix en Wufei, même s'il semble aussi calme et peu causant que le japonais en apparence, il s'emporte très facilement devant les blagues et autres surnoms stupides que mon frère lui donne. Je n'avais pas revu mon grand frère aussi heureux d'avoir trouvé une victime depuis très longtemps, et j'ai du laisser échapper un sourire car...  
  
- Tu veilles sur ton frère avec des yeux très doux...  
  
- Euh... Je vois que tu disposes d'un sens de l'observation surnaturel Q- chan, je réponds un peu gênée.  
  
- On me le dit souvent... me répond-il avec un sourire mystérieux.  
  
Les cours sont finis depuis un moment, je jette un coup d'?il à ma montre et je pousse un cri de surprise.  
  
- Onii-chan !! je crie. Ca craint, we are late ! Mum will kill us !! On avait promis de revenir tôt pour l'aider à ranger les cartons.  
  
Dès que j'ai utilisé le japonais pour m'adresser à mon frère j'ai vu une autre lueur de surprise passer dans les yeux de Heero.  
  
- J'avais complètement oublié, me répond Duo en échappant une fois de plus à Wufei.  
  
Nous partons tous les deux en criant aux autres :  
  
- A demain !!  
  
*Fin du POV*  
  
Tandis que les jumeaux s'éloignent, un Wufei épuisé rejoignit les deux autres garçons.  
  
- Eh bien, Wufei tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, constata Quatre.  
  
- Ce Maxwell, on dirait une anguille, je n'arrive jamais à mettre la main dessus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'eux ? ajouta le blond, ils sont sympa, non ?  
  
- Ils sont un peu trop fous, si tu veux mon avis, Quatre, répondit le chinois.  
  
- Mais non, ils sont expansifs, c'est tout.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Oui, Heero ? Tu te demandes le pourquoi de l'utilisation du japonais je parie, hein ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, fit le blond malicieusement.  
  
- On verra.  
  
- Ca te fera un peu de contacts humains, Heero. Ca ne va pas te tuer de dire quelques mots en leur présence.  
  
- Tu sais d'où ils viennent ? demanda le japonais.  
  
- De Dakota, d'après ce que m'a dit Tria.  
  
- La ville des méta-humains, conclut Wufei.  
  
- D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, continua Quatre, leur mère n'a plus voulu rester après ce qui s'est passé... Mais je suppose qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant qu'il y en a ici aussi.  
  
- Tu crois que ce sont des méta-humains ? demanda le chinois.  
  
- Eh bien, je suppose, ces trois héros sont apparus dans notre ville depuis près de trois semaines, la coïncidence me paraîtrait un peu trop grande.  
  
Les trois garçons semblant un peu mal à l'aise finirent par se séparer et rentrer chez eux. Pendant ce temps-là, le frère et la s?ur étaient rentrés le plus vite possible chez eux. Finalement leur mère ne leur dit rien et ils se mirent au rangement des cartons qui remplissaient la maison. Leur mère étant occupée dans une autre pièce, la jeune fille entama la conversation.  
  
- Dis-moi, Onii-chan, il t'a tapé dans l'?il, hein ?  
  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
  
- Allons, allons, mais de Heero bien sûr.  
  
Le jeune homme détourna la tête.  
  
- Mais non, pas du tout, tu te fais des idées.  
  
- Onii-chan, tu ne vas quand même pas jouer à ça avec moi, je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais, tu ne peux rien me cacher et moi non plus. "Enfin juste une petite chose, mais je suppose que ce secret sera bientôt découvert."  
  
- Très bien, répondit son frère en soupirant. C'est vrai que son physique de rêve ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais on n'a même pas pu entamer la conversation et encore moins faire connaissance alors ne t'emballe pas. Pour démarrer une relation il y a quand même mieux.  
  
- Of course ! Mais Quatre nous l'a dit, il est d'un naturel peu communicatif. Il ne faut pas abandonner uniquement pour ça.  
  
- Comment ça abandonner ? Mais il n'y a rien entre nous que je sache.  
  
- Oui, pour l'instant. Mais si tu veux apprendre à le connaître il faudra t'armer de patience pour casser cette armure qui l'entoure. Et elle m'a l'air bien épaisse, alors il te faudra du temps.  
  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça.  
  
- Je le sais autant que toi, mais tu ne veux pas le voir c'est tout, dit- elle avec un sourire.  
  
La soirée s'écoula tranquillement après que les jeunes gens aient fait leurs devoirs. Tout le monde prit tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre, le rythme devait reprendre comme avant, seule la ville est différente. Plus tard dans la soirée, une silhouette indistincte sortit d'une chambre et se faufila discrètement hors de l'appartement, prenant les escaliers menant au toit. Dans la chambre voisine de celle d'où était sortie la première silhouette, une deuxième silhouette tout aussi indistincte attendit tranquillement que la première se soit éloignée avant de la suivre. La deuxième silhouette se cacha dans un coin du toit et aperçut la première qui changea de tenue dans une lumière violette, puis s'en alla en sautant de toit en toit. La deuxième silhouette apparut dans les rayons de la demi- lune visible dans le ciel. C'était une personne à l'apparence androgyne, au visage fin et au corps tout aussi fin mais qui laissait deviner sa musculature, elle avait une longue natte brune qui lui battait les reins plus parfaitement que son ombre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant s'éloigner la première silhouette, complètement identique à elle, jusqu'à la natte qui lui battait les reins.  
  
- Grand frère, tu ne t'imagines même pas que je connais tout de tes activités nocturnes, et encore moins que je les partage. Maintenant que nous sommes dans une nouvelle ville, c'est une bonne idée d'aller en repérages... Bon, je ne suis pas obligée de dire cette formule mais ça me plaît bien alors... Death Shadow, Métamorphose.  
  
Tria (2) leva les bras au-dessus d'elle, au bout de ses doigts une lueur verte apparut et descendit le long de ses doigts fins faisant apparaître de longs gants noirs qui se poursuivirent sur ses bras. Quand l'aura passa sur son visage elle y laissa un masque, qui cachait le haut de son visage. Puis la lueur continua sa descente le long du corps, matérialisant un costume près du corps mais pas trop moulant, entièrement noir. La transformation était achevée, le costume semblait tout d'une pièce, recouvrant son corps du cou jusqu'aux pieds, les chaussures semblant intégrées au vêtement.  
  
- Bien je suis prête, allons suivre les exploits de grand frère et participer un peu dans l'ombre à son "travail".  
  
Puis à son tour, la deuxième silhouette se mit à bondir de toit en toit en alternant allégrement saltos avants et autres sauts en tous genres. Suivant de loin la première silhouette qui se déplaçait aussi gracieusement et silencieusement qu'elle. Bientôt Duo (3) s'arrêta, sa s?ur remarqua que ce qui avait attiré son attention, un cambriolage de bijouterie.  
  
- "Et bien, on est à peine arrivé dans cette ville qu'il y a déjà du boulot."  
  
La silhouette noire du frère sauta aussitôt du bâtiment et se retrouva bientôt devant la bijouterie dans laquelle il entra. La jeune fille le suivit discrètement et observa ce qui se passait. Les trois voleurs avaient remarqué l'arrivée impromptue du jeune homme.  
  
- Tiens, ce n'est pas l'un des trois soi-disant super héros de cette ville, fit remarquer celui qui semblait être le chef.  
  
- "Trois super-héros de cette ville ? " pensèrent les deux jeunes gens.  
  
Les trois voleurs n'étaient armés que d'armes en métal et d'une arme à feu, un travail facile. Duo, sortit un petit rectangle d'une des poches de sa tunique, et pressa un petit bouton qui en dépassait. Le rectangle se déplia en une longue faux thermique, un sourire légèrement psychopathe se dessina sur les lèvres de son propriétaire.  
  
- Laissez-moi me présenter, leur dit-il, je suis Shinigami. Et voici ma copine, dit-il en désignant sa faux, qui s'appelle Deathscythe.  
  
Et d'un bond il était sur les trois voleurs et les désarmait. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'entrée de la bijouterie, aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient remarqué un guetteur, armé d'une mitraillette qui arriva derrière Shinigami. Mais avant que le guetteur n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, une ombre entrée derrière lui l'attrapa avec une seule main et lui fit lâcher son arme d'une simple torsion. Le frère se retourna pour voir qui l'avait aidé et vit un jeune homme, d'à peu près sa taille, habillé d'un costume gris près du corps et masqué. Tous les voleurs devaient le connaître car ils dirent d'une même voix.  
  
- Perfect Soldier !  
  
- Je vois que nous nous connaissons déjà. Ca évitera les présentations.  
  
Le visiteur tourna son regard du côté du châtain, et deux regards, l'un cobalt et l'autre bleu-violet entrèrent en contact.  
  
- Hum, et toi tu es ?  
  
- Shinigami, répondit Duo sa faux bien en évidence.  
  
- Shinigami... "Du japonais, ma langue maternelle. Le Dieu de la Mort." Tu es avec eux ?  
  
- Non mais ça va pas, j'étais là pour les arrêter mais maintenant que tu es intervenu ils se sont fait la malle ! cria Duo en remarquant que les trois voleurs qu'il avait désarmé s'étaient enfuis pendant leur discussion.  
  
Perfect Soldier tourna son regard du côté du matériel électronique et une aura bleue apparut autour de son corps, tandis que les fils du matériel semblant dotés de vie vinrent vers lui et il attacha proprement celui qui était entre ses mains en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent aussitôt et s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une deuxième silhouette habillée tout en noir, armée elle aussi d'une faux, faisait face aux voleurs.  
  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ? dit le chef.  
  
- Moi je suis Death Shadow. Partout où passe Shinigami, je suis toujours là. Et laissez-moi vous présenter ma partenaire personnelle, Deathscythe Hell.  
  
Duo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait ni ce qu'il entendait, puis voyant son partenaire s'en mêler à son tour, ils maîtrisèrent tous les trois les voleurs restants en un rien de temps. La jeune fille se tourna vers le nouveau venu.  
  
- "Perfect Soldier", c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné.  
  
- Merci de ton aide, même si tu ne souhaitais peut-être pas nous la donner.  
  
- C'est vrai que je préfère travailler en solo, mais pas de problème.  
  
Après avoir proprement ligoté les voleurs, les jumeaux se séparèrent de leur camarade et repartirent en entendant les sirènes de police approcher. Après s'être éloignés suffisamment loin pour que personne n'entende.  
  
- Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça, petite s?ur ?  
  
- Et toi, n'en as-tu pas fait autant ? Je ne savais pas comment faire pour te le dire... Une semaine après que tes pouvoirs soient apparus, les miens ont commencé à apparaître. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, ni comment tu réagirais. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois furieux et c'est le cas...  
  
La jeune fille baissa la tête de tristesse, tandis que ses paroles atteignaient le cerveau de son frère.  
  
- Pardonne-moi petite s?ur, je suis un idiot, au lieu de t'aider je suis en train de te crier dessus, je suis un bien mauvais frère...  
  
- Bien sûr que non, Onii-chan, tu es le meilleur frère que l'on puisse avoir.  
  
Le frère serra la s?ur contre lui, scellant leur réconciliation.  
  
- De plus, continua la jeune fille, nous ne sommes apparemment pas les seuls personnes sortant de l'ordinaire dans cette ville.  
  
- Ce "Perfect Soldier" m'intrigue...  
  
- Et si on se fie à ce qu'ont dit ces voleurs il existe deux autres justiciers dans cette ville, je me demande qui ils sont.  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
L'auteuse et les persos :  
  
Fuu : Bon, voilà enfin le premier chapitre !!  
  
Kaze : Ca n'a pas été facile...  
  
Duo : Mon rêve est exaucé, j'ai une s?ur !!!  
  
Fuu : Ben, au moins il est content avec peu de choses, Duo-chan !  
  
Duo : Et c'est qui ce Perfect Soldier ?  
  
Kaze : Et en plus il pose la question...  
  
Heero : Ca m'étonnerait que les lecteurs se la pose eux...  
  
Fuu : T'as entièrement raison Hee-chan !  
  
Les débiles notes de l'auteuse :  
  
1 : Je n'ai pas eu envie d'utiliser sa personnalité méchante avec ses macarons (quelle horreur) ni ses lunettes. Duo : C'est clair qu'une prof sympa c'est mieux.  
  
Fuu : Quoi qu'avec des élèves comme toi et ta s?ur, il se pourrait que ça change.  
  
Duo : Eh oui, on fait des ravages avec ma s?ur !  
  
2 : Que tout le monde a reconnue, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Kaze : Evidemment, ne pose pas la question.  
  
3 : Qui est la première silhouette n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien suivi ?  
  
Duo : Oui, bah c'est pas compliqué ! Tu arrêtes avec tes notes à la gomme ? 


End file.
